User talk:Superbender
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the List of Inspectors page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) 00:34, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Dear Superbender, staffer Brandon Rhea tells us that since we have each asked to adopt the IS Wiki, they can't give us both administrator rights and that we'll have to decide for ourselves who should take it on. What are your thoughts? Thanks for all your contributions here.--Travern (talk) 22:16, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'm not sure. I just want the wiki to be safe, I suppose that because you're "older" you're the likeliest candidate. I only joined the wiki a month ago, and before that I didn't know anything about Inspector Spacetime. Do what you want! Superbender (talk) 11:16, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Dear Superbender, This is an unanticipated situation - I had expected that the Wikia people would give us both admin rights. (When I was an admin on another Wikia site, I shared duties with another person, but that one had a lot more vandalism and spam at the time than IS's.) The important thing about the Inspectrum is keeping it open enough for everyone to participate while still coherent as Doctor Who parody and its own universe. I've been contributing to/curating IS on TVTropes for a while now, so I'd be willing to administrate the IS Wikia in conjunction. Please let me know if this is agreeable. Thanks again for all your work.—Travern (talk) 16:33, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Dear Travern, I'm totally fine with you administrating the wikia, and I share your views about the Inspectrum. I try to add anything I can here, and I think you put more work than me here.Superbender (talk) 21:59, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Many thanks, Superbender. You've added a lot of great ideas here about how we can use the wiki, and you've given me some new ideas, too—which is how this whole project works best.--Travern (talk) 22:58, August 6, 2013 (UTC) After a bit of back-and-forth with the Wikia officials, it looks like we'll both be able to get admin rights after all. Cheers,--Travern (talk) 13:20, August 20, 2013 (UTC) And we're official! I've finally been able to update and correct the main page and am in the process of making a more suitable theme. Good luck,—Travern (talk) 00:23, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Cool! I'm happy we did both get the rights. Good luck for you too.--Superbender (talk) 00:27, August 21, 2013 (UTC)